


the same sweet shock

by quixotix



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Author is trans, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Trans Roy Mustang, Voyeurism, that's all it is, this is just pure horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quixotix/pseuds/quixotix
Summary: Ed's tense when he comes to bed.Roy says nothing of it. They've been together long enough that he trusts Ed will talk when he's ready. For now, he flicks off the lights, plants one last kiss on the back of Ed's neck and happily buries himself under the duvet.There's several minutes of shifting from Ed's side of the bed, followed by a few deep breaths as he starts then cuts off sentences, before finally-"Hey, Roy?"
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	the same sweet shock

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 100%, purely and unbelievably self-indulgent porn. It's me careening full tilt into completely horny on main, but I guess we're all coping with the current Unpleasantness in our own unique ways.
> 
> I decided I wanted trans Roy smut and who am I to limit my desires.
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Roy's genitalia is referred to with a mix of gendered language, but the overall skew of it leans more toward AFAB language. There is also an extremely brief mention of transmasc pregnancy, it's literally one line right in the last section and it's not anything serious. But, if either of these are things you think might make you uncomfortable or dysphoric, it's totally cool to sit this one out. Take care of yourself. <3
> 
> title is from Hozier's 'Be' cause I am on a ROLL.

Ed's tense when he comes to bed. Roy can tell immediately by the set of his shoulders, muscles bunched up under his tank top. He won't meet Roy's eyes and had flushed to his ears when they bumped into each other in the bathroom. 

He says nothing of it. They've been together long enough that he trusts Ed will talk when he's ready. For now, he flicks off the lights, plants one last kiss on the back of Ed's neck and happily buries himself under the duvet.

There's several minutes of shifting from Ed's side of the bed, followed by a few deep breaths as he starts then cuts off sentences, before finally-

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you- I mean, like, would you… you know what, forget it, stupid question. Night."

Ed goes quiet, holding himself dead still where he lies facing out into the room. Roy huffs fondly, shuffling closer to throw an arm over his partner and nose at the back of his ear. 

"Ed."

"No."

_"Edward."_

"Nope."

"Honey," Roy croons, lips just brushing Edward's ear. The blond shivers, tucking his head into the space under Roy's chin and reaching for Roy's hand in the dark.

"Okay, so," he croaks, face flushing. "This is kinda weird and obviously if you think it's like, _bad_ weird you can just say so, alright? I'm not... _expecting_ anything from you, or whatever, I just-"

"Darling."

"Right. Right, sorry, just. We’ve been together for a bit.”

“A bit, yes.”

“Shut it. We’ve been together a while and we’re… good yeah?”

“...I like to think so, yes. Edward, are you-”

“Do you ever… you know?"

There's a rustle of fabric as Ed moves his free arm around in a motion Roy can't clearly make out.

"Do I _what_?"

Ed makes a frustrated noise, arm dropping to the bed, before taking a fortifying breath through his nose.

"Do you still jerk off?" he gets out in a rush, then freezes up. Roy pauses, trying to school his reaction as best he can.

"Ah."

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing."

"You're thinking about it. You're laughing in spirit."

This time Roy can't fight a snort, making Ed huff indignantly.

"See, now you're laughing!"

"You have to admit," Roy snickers, "it's a rather affronting question."

He can _hear_ Edward rolling his eyes, and leans in once more to kiss his neck. 

"Regardless. Yes, love, I do. Occasionally"

"Oh. That's. Good."

Roy dissolves into giggles, pressing his face into Ed's shoulder. Edward can't really blame him this time.

"Okay, yeah, I heard myself that time, fuck off."

"Why do you ask?" 

"Uh, well… whenever you next. Feel like it, I guess? Would you be okay with me, like…"

He trails off, the implication hanging heavy between them. Roy feels heat building low in his stomach. 

"Would I let you watch me?" he asks gently, squeezing Ed's hand where it rests on the younger man's stomach. There's a second's hesitation as Ed swallows, nodding.

"Yeah. That's it."

It would have been easy to keep teasing, poking fun until Ed pouted and pulled the covers over his ears and the topic was put aside for good. Instead, Roy nuzzles his nose into soft blond hair, dropping his voice to a purr.

"I'd be happy to."

Ed makes a noise that could be generously described as a wheeze.

"Huh. Really?" he squeaks, laughing embarrassedly when Roy _mhms_ into his hair. "Wow. That was easier than I expected. Feel kinda stupid for makin' such a drama." 

“I’ve come to accept it being a regular occurrence with you.”

“Get _fucked_ , Mustang.”

“Well, that was rather the point of this conversation, wasn’t it?”

Ed barks a laugh, then finally turns over to face Roy, pressing the tips of their noses together.

"How do you want to do this?" Roy asks, running a hand gently along Edward’s side. Ed blinks, shaking his head.

"I'd rather leave that to you. You're the one doin' the work, after all. I-I mean, if that sounds alright to you?"

Roy smiles, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Ed's lips. 

"Sounds perfect."

  
  
  


It doesn’t come up again for almost two weeks. Roy's always been good at dragging things out to his own advantage. 

He makes sure to be as touchy as possible with Edward in the days leading up. Running his hands through his hair and indulging in heavy, warm kisses that always end with Ed furrowing his brows up in frustration when Roy pulls away without another word. He’s waiting for it to happen, but Roy knows he isn't going to ask outright. And that only made teasing him all the more enjoyable. 

With each brief kiss and touch and squeeze, the younger man grows increasingly put out when Roy never takes it further, to the point it’s almost tempting to just keep putting it off until he cracks. But Ed had insisted this was about _Roy's_ comfort, and it's hard not to give in to the warm frisson of affection that settles in his stomach at the thought. 

So it is that on a lazy Friday night, Roy settles himself in Edward's lap on the couch and presses their lips together slowly, nipping at Ed's bottom lip. The younger man responds in kind, strong hands gripping Roy's hips. Roy hums appreciatively when Edward pushes his thigh between his legs, grinding the inseam of Roy's pants into his own clit until the dark haired man groans. 

"Edward," he pants against the blond's lips. "Stop for a moment, love."

Edward pulls back immediately, eyes flicking over Roy's face concernedly.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Roy assures, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "I just thought you might like to try your suggestion."

"My suggestion? Which…" Edward starts, trailing off with a choked breath when Roy reaches a hand between his own legs to grind into the heel of his palm. 

"O-oh. That idea. Y-yeah, yes! If you're sure you want to, I mean?"

"More than sure," Roy laughs, voice taking on a breathless edge. "Are you up for it?"

Ed's eyes are glazing over watching Roy still working his hand over himself.

"Definitely," he croaks. Roy grins like a shark.

  
  
They make it to the bedroom in impressive time, considering their previous distraction. Ed's eyes immediately land on a plush armchair sitting in the corner of the room, at just the right angle to have a clear view of the bed and anyone who sits on it. He turns back to Roy.

"That wasn't there yesterday."

"I don't believe it was, no."

"Have you been fucking _planning_ for this? Is that why you've been dancing around me for weeks?" 

Roy avoids his eyes, choosing instead to slowly start undoing his shirt buttons. 

"Perhaps."

"Horny bastard," is the huffed response, but Roy can hear the laughter under it. 

Soon, he's got his shirt and trousers folded on the dresser, leaving him in just his boxers. Ed’s eyes are fixed on his chest, on hand coming up to run his a calloused thumb along the scars under Roy’s pecs. Roy takes him by the shoulders, guiding him backwards into the armchair, then bending at the waist to look him in the eyes.

“Where do you want me?”

Edward lets out a puff of embarrassed air, pulling his hair from its ponytail and shaking it out. He makes an awkward gesture toward the bed.

“If you just...yeah.”

Roy bites down on his lip to keep himself from laughing, climbing up onto the bed and sitting cross-legged in the centre of it. He raises an eyebrow at Edward, grinning when the blond rolls his eyes.

“Shoulda known you’d do this. Can't just make this easy for me, can you?”

“The least you could do is give me some direction, seeing as I’m the one who’s going to be doing all the work.”

Ed sighs in faux exasperation at having his own words parroted back at him . 

“Alright, fine… lean up against the headboard for me. Keep your thighs spread wide, so I can see you.”

Roy can feel heat building quickly between his legs, shuffling backwards until he hits the cool wood of the headboard. He shivers at the touch of it, making Ed snicker.

“Okay,” Roy grumbles, opening his legs as wide as he can. “What next?”

Ed’s eyes are stuck on the space between Roy’s legs, clearly able to see the wet spot building in his grey boxers.

“Keep doing what you were earlier, with your hand,” he croaks, voice sticking in his throat.

Roy decides to show him some small mercy, letting how vague the request is slide by. He presses his hand flat against himself, palm rubbing over his clit and fingers resting against his cunt. The damp fabric of his underwear sticks lightly to his skin, and pressing his fingertips in just a little more draws a gush of warm wet out of him. 

He rubs his palm firmly against himself, a shaky breath punching out of him. He tries to catch Edward’s eye, but the blond’s attention is entirely focused on what Roy’s hand is doing.

“Use your fingers a little more, hon,” he orders. His voice is louder, more confident now that they’ve settled in their roles for the evening. “Get them nice and wet for me.”

A low moan starts from deep in Roy’s chest as he pushes his fingers into himself more insistently, his boxers sticking on his skin, the seam pressed roughly into him and scratching at his clit. He can feel his orgasm building, a series of high whines rolling out of his mouth, and then-

“Stop.”

Roy makes a harrowed noise, but does as he’s told, glaring across the room at his boyfriend. Ed, for his part, at least looks the way Roy had hoped he would; face flushed a deep red, hand between his legs to squeeze at the tent in his pants. He grins at Roy, wolfishly.

“You can take those off now,” he says, as though he’s bestowing some great gift onto Roy. Roy’s quick to comply, pulling his boxers off and grimacing at the tacky sensation. They draw trails of his own slick down the insides of his legs as he pulls them off, cooling rapidly on his skin and leaving it shiny when he spreads his legs again. He’s so much more exposed like this, so vulnerable, and it makes a bright pink flush spread down his neck and along his chest. Roy’s always been something of a full-body blusher, but it works in favour, because he knows Ed finds it endearing.

“Your fingers again,” are his instructions from the far end of the bed. “I wanna see you fuck yourself with them, properly. No touching your dick, though.”

Roy rolls his head back against the wood behind him. Edward has gotten far too good at knowing just what to say to push his buttons. Little bastard.

He does as he’s told all the same, two fingers sliding into himself easily. He hears the other man groan, looking up to see him leaning back in the chair, one hand still working himself through the denim of his pants. The other is curled loosely in front of his mouth, elbow on one of the armrests.

“Jesus, you’re so wet. All for me, right honey?”

“God, yes,” Roy groans, crooking his fingers inside himself. He soon finds that little sweet spot and moans so sharp and loud it makes Edward laugh.

“That didn’t take too long. How often do you do this, Mustang? Woulda thought you’d be too old for this kind of stuff.”

Roy whimpers, free hand reaching up to squeeze at his own chest, pinching one of his nipples between his middle and index finger.

“Did I say you were allowed to do that?” Ed asks, waving a hand dismissively when Roy stops. “Nah, may as well keep it up. You wanna play with your tits so bad, who am I to stop you?”

Roy’s chest bounces rapidly under his own hand as he pants desperately, that same heat from a few minutes ago building up again. He rocks his hips forward onto his hand, pressing into that spot that makes his toes curl. 

“God, you sound so pretty when you wanna come. How many fingers can you take? Don’t think I’ve ever used more than two on you, but then, there’s usually better things for me to open you up with.”

He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, fingers flexing like they want to grab onto something. His bottom lip is swollen from where he’d been biting down on it, and there’s a barely there damp spot building on the front of his trousers.

“Still haven’t told me how often you do this. Is it only when I’m out of town? Figure I’d have caught you before now if it wasn’t.”

“Ed, please,” Roy begs, wrist aching, entrance squeezing around his fingers to keep himself from coming.

“I’m right, aren’t I? Is this what were you up to last week, when I was out in Resembool? You fuck yourself open, wishing I was here to take care of you?”

Roy can only nod helplessly in response. Edward looks delighted.

“Two more fingers. Let’s see you take ‘em.”

They slide in easily. Roy ducks his head, almost embarrassed, when Ed laughs.

“Knew you could. This is how you did it last week, right? Did you do it here?”

Roy says nothing. Ed’s expression takes on a firmer edge.

“I asked you a question, Mustang.”

“T-the living room,” the older man chokes out.

“Living room? Damn. Hope none of the neighbors saw you,” Edward smiles, dripping condescension. “Imagine what they’d think. What anyone would think. Brigadier General Roy Mustang, stuffing himself with his own fingers in the middle of his living room. Trying to fill his desperate pussy as well as I do.”

“Fuck, Ed, Edward please, I need to-”

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

As soon as he says it, Roy shakes apart, a long moan drawing itself out of him. His fingers slip out, soaked, followed by a warm splash that makes Roy yelp. When he looks down, there’s a fresh, wet stain soaking into the bed sheets. His stomach twists with mortification.

From the armchair, there’s a low, heated gasp of appreciation, Edward staring wide eyed at the mess.

“Holy shit. I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“Yes, well. It hasn’t happened in a while, and I-”

Before Roy can finish that thought, Ed’s shot up from the chair to clamber onto the bed. Then he’s hooking his arms under Roy’s thighs and pulling him down, until Roy’s lying spread eagle on his back. The older man gasps, the noise quickly jumping up to a humiliating squeal when Ed presses warm fingers over his sensitive clit and rubs roughly. His free hand comes to rest on Roy’s hip, pressing him down to the bed as he works.

“Ed, _shit-_ ”

“Fuck me, that was so hot,” Ed groans, grinding his own erection against the sheets. He dips his head down to lick along Roy’s slit, dipping his tongue in and grinning at the moans it earns him. His fingers are unforgiving on Roy’s throbbing clit, pressing down and rubbing in slow circles. The world blurs a little as Roy’s eyes sting with overstimulated tears.

“You are an insatiable little monster.”

“What? Can’t help it. You know how much I like your cock, it’s cute.”

Roy throws an arm over his eyes, laughing despite himself as Ed goes back to eating him out. 

To give him his credit, he’s dedicated to the task. He keeps his fingers on Roy’s dick, rubbing slowly then building speed at intervals, closing his mouth around Roy’s entrance and fucking him on his tongue until the older man’s legs shake. In just moments, Roy is dragged, shaking, through his second orgasm.

Roy presses his knees together, thighs pushing on the sides of Ed’s head. The moan Edward lets out leaves him open-mouthed against Roy, and Roy bucks into that warm, wet heat with a shaky cry. His clutches the sheets tight in his fist, mouth hanging open as a slew of helpless whines pours out of him. 

He's teetering on that excruciating edge of overstimulation, not quite pain but a little bit beyond pleasure, when Ed slips his tongue between his folds and it's all Roy can do not to _scream_. He can feel cool tracks down his face where a few tears have escaped. Edward's hair is blissfully soft under his hand, a stark contrast to the quick and rough movements of his tongue. 

_"Edward, shit,_ it's too much. It's too much, please, _I can't-_ "

"Just one more for me, sweetie," Ed pants, pressing the pad of his thumb down on Roy's clit. "One more and you're done."

And just as quickly he's back to his task, setting a brutal pace with his mouth while he rubs Roy's clit raw. The older man's legs shake, held up only by their perch against his partner's shoulders. There's a stinging pressure growing in him, making him clench around the warmth inside him, and then that heat finally builds to a burning surge that makes his back arch and his head snap back so hard Roy fears he's pulled something. 

He drops down to the bed heavily, boneless, blinking blearily up at the ceiling as he struggles to catch his breath. Roy hears the sound of a zipper being undone, then the sound of skin on skin. He barely has time to look down before his thighs and labia are splattered with Ed's come, making him yelp indignantly.

"Some gentleman you are." Roy tries for a sarcastic drawl, but it comes out as more of a tired whine. Ed still has enough energy in him to smirk.

"Never said I was one."

"Yes, well," Roy pants, pushing himself up onto his elbows to survey the mess between his legs. "Your aim certainly leaves something to be desired."

"What, you _wanna_ get knocked up?"

Roy musters enough energy to raise a suggestive eyebrow, smirking. Edward predictably flusters, face going ruddy. He rolls to the edge of the bed, flapping one hand at Roy. 

"None of that, I'm too tired. You get one unexplored kink per month."

"Next month it is then."

_"Shut it."_

Roy lays back on the bed with a tired laugh. He must doze off for a bit, because when he opens his eyes again, he sees Ed toss a damp rag to the floor, and his legs feel significantly cleaner. Ed climbs back onto the bed and pulls Roy close to him.

"Thanks. For indulging me, I mean," he mutters, kissing Roy's forehead. "You're gorgeous. Way more than I deserve."

"I know," Roy shoots back, grinning sleepily when Ed lets out a bark of laughter. "The bed sheets-"

"I'll deal with those tomorrow. You just get some rest. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't end up on the gross patch."

Roy tries to roll his eyes, but he's fast asleep before he gets even halfway through.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3 as always, if there's any glaring issues with grammar or formatting, feel free to let me know!


End file.
